There currently exist a variety of portable computing devices (i.e., mobile devices), including wireless computing devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), tablets, laptop computers, wireless computers, etc., which are small, lightweight and easily carried by users. These mobile devices (including cellular telephones, internet protocol (IP) telephones, smartphone devices, etc.) can communicate audio and data packets over wireless networks. In addition, mobile devices may possess various software applications, such as a web browser application, a music player, an email program, games, etc., which allow a user to personalize configuration and use of the mobile device.
Providing enhancements to mobile devices, or software applications for mobile devices, continues to be an area of interest and ongoing research for, for instance, establishing commercial advantage in the industry.